Fractured Translation
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: [One Shots] - Robin is forced to make a decision.. one that will change him in the end.. and not in the good way. Slade will get what he wants. Various short stories of Robin and Slade interacting.
1. Bittersweet Defeat

**Author:** Here's a short little drabble of what it would be like for Robin to submit to the greater force.. if a bit coldly. Slade has won.. and Robin hates knowing that. Just a lengthy one-shot. Enjoy. c:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans nor anything that revolves in the world and universe of DC Comics. That'd be cool if I did. :P

* * *

The haunt spread out before him, a trap, a hole, a cage, a morgue. It was HIS home, HIS place of solace and comfort, HIS place of planning and hiding.. and they all knew that.. Just as the tower was theirs.

Yes, the large letter-shaped tower that stood tall and proud in the bay on an island, overlooking the city like a protector and guardian.. like an _angel_. For years they called it home, a base to work and sleep at, to communicate and hide their secrets. A place to call their own.

Yet even against all odds that tower faced as much damage as they did and many times over they had to take time to give it tender care. Sometimes they all returned home.. others only a few.. and rarely none.

Their job required late nights out in the streets and evenings spent fighting villains and cleaning up messing they made. The people respected them.. yet hated them. Just like Batman in Gotham. Like Superman in Metropolis.

They were heroes. Super heroes. They were the Teen Titans.

They had a _lot_ of enemies. Blackfire, Brother Blood, Kitten, Kyd Wykkyd, H.I.V.E. Five, Red X, Trigon, Mad Mod, See-More, Malchior, Killer Moth, Billy Numerous, Atlas, Adonis, Cheshire, Madame Rouge, Mammoth, Monsieur Mallah, The Brain, Control Freak, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Mumbo, Doctor Light, Warp, Puppet King, Johnny Rancid.. and the worst of them all.. Slade.

The reason Robin pushed so hard was because of that _vile_, clever man.

He recalled sharply how Slade had tricked the Titans, separating them from their leader. He went after Slade while they went after the machine that actually placed nanoscopic probes into his team mates. He was forced to become the man's apprentice, something he had been searching for and had stalked Robin when he saw potential in him, and was made to fight his own team, who thought him a traitor. After days of being under the man's control he had finally broken free when he put probes into himself, via the beam, and Slade would not kill him, he was too _valuable_. They fought and later the probes were removed once they had all gotten away.

He hated that memory.. of the _power_ Slade had held over him for that short period. He hated it. Things began to look up from then, after much apologizing and time healed the team.. until Terra came along. Finding out the woman was in league with Slade shattered Beast Boy, who had fallen for her, and eventually she, too, broke away from the man's grasp. He thought that was the end of him, that the volcanic liquid had killed him.

He was _wrong_. He came back as Trigon's servant and manipulated Raven into the end of the world, freeing her father. It took time but he was also defeated. Slade got away.

Robin thought he'd never see the man again.. but, oh, how he was wrong _again_. He sent a video message to Robin telling him to come to the Haunt, he had something to show him. Robin thought his friends were back home so he figured he'd go take down Slade.

What a _treat_ he found.

The door brushed open beneath his fingertips, obviously left unlocked and partially open for the teen. He stepped inside, closing the door quietly and gently. He reached to his belt for his Bo-staff and walked down into the main 'lobby' of the building. The screens were dark, the room repaired. An older man in a suit was setting a tray of tea onto a table by the tall single chair and he spared Robin a glance before turning and leaving.

He turned to look at the screens as white flickering light filled the room from them. Slade stood at the base, a controller in his gloved hand. He was in his full armored outfit, his one eyed mask as two-toned as it was when he last saw it. That cool blue-grey eye focused on him and he glared with his masked eyes.

**"Robin."** The man's deep, yet soft voice echoed with a false warmth. **"How nice to see you again. I was thinking we'd never have the chance to.. talk with all that's been happening lately."**

Clearly he was talking about all the fights lately. Things were rather busy lately.

**"Would you like some tea?"**

He brushed aside the man's words and said in his own civil, cold and demanding voice. **"Slade. I thought you'd learn to _stay_ dead."**

The man chuckled lightly. **"You should be aware by now how _difficult_ I am to kill."** Robin got the impression the man was smiling underneath the mask. **"I have something you will be _very_ interested to see. Hm.. shall I show you?"**

Robin's eyes narrowed and suspicion grew inside of him, his chest tensing and aching. **"What?"** Robin snapped.

Slade half turned, aiming the device at the screens, pressing a button. They flashed from white to a wide room that had a grey ceiling, floors and walls, clearly concrete. His eyes narrowed further as they honed in on the four shapes spaced out in the farthest wall, seated with their backs against it. He noticed the chains.. and then just _who_ the people were.

Anger bristled in him, a deep throbbing feeling that caused his body to quiver. Slade had come back, whisked away his friends to a lair he knew not of and trapped them, his friends powerless.

**"You _monster_! Where are they?"** He fought back the urge to rush forward and ring the man's neck until he gave up his secret.

Slade turned, a low chuckle following as he folded his hands behind his back in that eerie, I'm-studying-you manner that Robin disliked. **"Now, now. You don't _really_ expect me to answer that, do you?"** His single eyes thinned. **"Why would I go through all the _trouble_ of capturing them just to tell you where they are? Besides, even if I did you'd never _find_ them."**

His laugh became louder, echoing and Robin hated every second of it. **"You.. Why do you have my team, Slade?"** Robin clenched his teeth and grit the words out. He already knew. Slade was still wanting an apprentice.. and he might just get one. Robin didn't think he'd have it in him to fight back this time, not as feverishly as last time, but he wasn't going to tell Slade that. No, the man would use that to his advantage.

He could hear the smile in Slade's voice and his cheery tone. **"Why, Robin! I thought you'd have figured it out. My, you're _slipping_. I want you, Robin. I've always wanted _you_."**

Robin peered down at his feet, fist clenched, the Bo-staff ready for use if the need arose. **"Why are you so insistent on having me?"**

**"We've been over this before. You're what I'm looking for, have been _searching_ for years to obtain. You have so much potential, misguided perhaps, yet such _talent_, but under my teaching you'd become someone that people would respect _and_ fear. You'd be able to save more lives, if you saw fit to continue such a futile choice-"**

Robin cut him off, snarling. **"And at a very _high_ price. You demand full submission, you'd make me a thief, a murderer.. and by the time your 'training' got done people would no longer see me as a hero.. no, they'd see me as a killer, a villain.. and then it'd be too late. I'd be in too deep to stop.. I'd _lose_ myself.. and THAT is why I reject your 'offer'. Your wanting me to be your apprentice would change me and that I _cannot_ allow."** He slashed a hand through the air, his free one, before clenching it, shaking it at Slade. **"I will not become a _monster_ like you, one who seeks only to further his own end, without a care for those around him."** He lowered his arm to his side, his knuckles whitening from the grip of which he held them.

One could almost say the expression Robin showed was of utter hatred, a look that should have never made a home on his face and yet there it was, free and visible for all to see- Slade, specifically, since he was the only other person in the room.

**"Robin.. _Robin_.. you act like you have a choice.. this time.. will be _different_."** The masked villain gestured his unused hand up toward the screen behind him. **"For each time you disobey me.. disrespect me.. ignore me.. THEY are the ones who will _suffer_.. not you. You see Robin.. you don't have a choice. Your friends lives hang in the balance.. as does your conscious."** Another low chuckle rumbled from the man as he lowered the hand to interlock it with the other at his back, tilting his head slightly to the right.

The hatred suddenly evaporated from Robin as his blood ran cold, his skin paling. Even the hold on his staff loosened and his arms hung slack against his side. He felt numb. Slade was going to.. hurt them to break him? Slade had him.. and he _knew_ it. Robin hung his head as a deep sigh slithered from his parted lips. He felt his left eye twitch as he grumbled a curse (not particularly a foul word, just one of those childish curses that teenagers seem to mutter) before he inhaled sharply, raising his head back up to meet Slade's singular gaze, which was locked on him.

**"Well, Robin? What's it going to be?"**

Robin considered his options. Even if he got away, defeated Slade.. how would he find his friends? WHERE were they? Nothing Slade said gave any indication about their location.. he was outsmarted.. and outdone, just as last time, though that time he had found a way to counter it against Slade. This was different as the man said. There was no nanoscopic probes, no body controlling suit like Terra had. This was simple submission to save his friends from being starved.. or beaten, wherever they were. He glanced to the side, deep in thought about the matter.

Slade could see the gears turning in the boy's head and knew he was thinking over the situation he had been forced into. Slade knew he would win.. it was just a question of when. He could see the boy's resolve _weakening_, his will thinning, his self preservation dwindling.. the need to save his friends heightening. He wouldn't break.. no, not this early.. but he would see that he had been beaten.

With a final aggravated sigh Robin turned his head back to face Slade, his expression as blank as he could muster. He was hiding the complete and utter anger he felt, the pain radiating in his chest in an agonizing burn.

**"You win."** He whispered softly, feeling all the emotions leave him as he muttered that single sentence. He cast his gaze down, all the while a simple emotion crushed his chest; defeat.. It wounded his pride and shattered him like glittering glass.

**"What? You have to _speak up_ Robin. I can't hear you."** Of course it was like Slade to rub it in his face by making him repeat it.. That feeling of defeat turned to a dull numbness that filled his entire being, all the way to the core.

**"You win."** He said louder, his voice echoing barely. **"Are you happy?"**

Slade smiled beneath his mask, satisfaction blossoming in his chest. Yes, of course he had won, but hearing the boy say it made him feel like he had accomplished a great feat; indeed he had. **"Good, Robin. Acceptance is the first step to your new future."** Slade said in a soft purr.

Robin hung his head again in shame. He'd given Slade exactly what he wanted.. so much for being as defiant as he could. He really was weak, to just.. give in. The Titans would be disappointed in him, severely. Would Slade ever let them go.. or were they also prisoners of this vile man? He was so entranced by his thoughts that he didn't realize Slade had closed the distance between them and was tipping his chin up with a gloved hand, forcing him to look at him.

His eyes focused on that single eye and he put as much anger into his glare as he could.. but it felt pointless. The man knew he hated him with every fiber of his person. **"Robin.. from now on we're going to try something different from last time. Instead of master.. you shall call me _father_."**

Robin's eyes widened and he felt a cold wave of surprise flood him. Father? Why? He vocalized this, his chin shifting on the finger that held it up. **"Why should I call you a title reserved for an actual parent? You are _not_ my father.."** He hissed the words, but there was no anger in them.. just confusion.

**"Mmm, that's right.. your father died.. in a trapeze accident, along with your mother."** At this Robin's eyes widened further. How did.. he _know_ this? **"Oh, yes.. I'm aware of your history.. how the crime-lord Tony Zucco cut the wire that sent your parents falling to their death. They were murdered.. and you never gave them the honor of being revenged.. what a lovely son.. Richard Grayson."** His blood froze over.

A deep snarl ripped from Robin's throat and he glared harder at the man. **"I do not sink to the level of scum like him. He got what was coming to him. We put him behind bars, where he _belongs_."** He answered in a relatively low voice. **"And where YOU belong."**

Slade snorted. **"Yet I'm here, free to do as I wish. Glad of you to do your job, Wonder Boy."** Robin clenched his fists before anger took hold; he found himself pulling away from the hand, one of his own flying forth to punch that stupid mask off the man's face. A dream it was, merely a delusion as the hand was caught in mid-air and he was spun, the arm pressed against his back, another hand clutching the opposite shoulder, squeezing, holding him in place. A whisper in his ear made him stop struggling, no matter the amount of pain. **"Temper, Robin.. you're becoming too much like me with such ferocious tactics. I'm proud."**

This gave pause to the boy, who was still trying to figure out how to escape this nightmare he was in.

Slade pushed him away and he nursed his throbbing wrist with his other hand, his shoulder pulsing from that stone grip.

**"You don't _deserve_ to be called father. That's a title that's earned, not forced."** Robin spat bitterly, causing the older man to laugh.

**"You'll warm up in time, my boy. Now! Let's get you out of those clothes and into your uniform- don't give me that scowl. It doesn't suit you."** Slade scolded in a soft voice that strangely tickled Robin's stomach in an uneasy way, obviously one of discomfort.

He was trapped.. like a mouse in a cage.. and he had the sinking feeling that with time he would indeed warm up.. and that thought scared him more than threats, bruises, broken bones and violence. It was the dread of full submission.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it, it was swimming in my head all day and most of the prior night so I finally decided to get it out. Thanks for reading. I might do other one-shots of the pair in the future.


	2. Time Spent Well

**Author:** So! For all the lovely reviews I got that wanted a continuation I figured I'd post what came after, a little look into how the two cope with each other's presence. You get to meet someone who was only briefly in the last one and I, being generous, gave him a new spin then the way he was portrayed in the actual Teen Titans series. I felt like THAT appearance did him no justice so I spiced it up a little. I hope you like the one-shot and thank you again for all the kind words. c: Oh! A few more things before I forget! There's a conclusion to this 'chapter', if you will, that I'm writing. If you're interested in it and want me to post it just let me know. Tell me what you think. :P If you have any specific one-shots you want to see let me know. :D I'll write them for your amusement. I can write different versions, different events, or more one-shots of the first 'chapter'. Any questions feel free to ask. I'm not going to post responses to reviews unless you want me to or want me to answer a question. Otherwise I'll just pester you PM-wise, haha. Again, thank you all. Anyway.. _enjoy_!

**Disclaimer:** DC Comics isn't mine (I typed ain't but wanted to be more proper and go with isn't instead, haha) nor will it ever be. That'd be awesome if it was, but, like a saying I always say, if wishes were feathers birds would be extinct.

* * *

Life as Slade's apprentice was as strange as the first time. He spent most of his time training, sleeping, eating, showering, learning. Indeed Slade had much to teach.. and so far nothing he learned was bad. In fact it was _practical_. He taught Robin how to be more stealthy, enhanced his speed and strength, checked his math, his language skills and a few other qualities and worked to enhance them.

Though under his control Slade was very.. _civil_. He never raised a hand, never had to threaten him. Robin knew the consequence of any defiance. Slade didn't _need_ to touch him.. he was already in pain, beating himself up. His world had been flipped upside down. Headlines of papers questioned the disappearance of the Teen Titans, but no one came to rescue them. No one knew where they had run off to. They were alone.. Robin was isolated and _that_ fact alone tore him apart.

He wasn't used to being in solitude. He always had someone with him. Slade, though polite as he could be, was not very good company and often took the time to scold the boy for things he viewed as incorrect or off.

The training was intense if not pushing. He learned new tricks, skills and honed his reflexes and techniques. He was slowly becoming a formidable foe, very much like Slade at a young age (in the military at least).

Slade was proud. The boy, though quiet and angry, wasn't defying him. He was actually listening to him, if hesitantly. _Soaking_ in his wisdom.

He should have done this the first time. They'd be much farther along by now. As a small measure of security he allowed the boy to continue to wear his mask, though they both knew the identity was no secret. Slade had made that clear on the first day. This was leverage for him, in the near future. The boy felt safe behind that mask.. and soon even it would be taken from him, but for now.. he'd allow it to remain in place. He wanted to be at the point where the boy would willingly give him the mask, _freely_.

Robin learned very early to stick to a schedule. He'd sleep at night and get up at around seven and train for two hours, then breakfast. Then he'd study, on various lessons Slade chose, until five. Then dinner, an hour to spar with Slade, then shower and free time to do as he pleased. Usually Robin would examine the building, mapping it for later use, or he would work out in the small gym area before falling asleep wherever he was; the floor, a couch, a bed, didn't matter. Then he'd wake up in his room (which Slade had made just for him) in his bed and he'd start the day all over again.

By the tenth day of being in this prison (he called it that in secret) he was getting very restless. Though what he took in from all the lessons seemed innocent enough he knew Slade was prodding at him, seeing what he knew, how he could expand the boy's mind and capabilities. Robin actually didn't mind. Heck, if he could become stronger perhaps he could force Slade to tell him where his friends were. A hopeless _dream_, but he had to stay positive even though all seemed to have crashed down around him.

He stood alone in his bedroom, a simple grey concrete room with a wooden twin bed in the left hand corner, a dresser filled with various outfits, a tall mirror, a desk and an old, yet in perfect condition, violin. Strangely enough Slade owned the violin and had forgotten it in the room, where he had stored it, and Robin had found it. Taking interest in it he had decided to learn to play it. Slade didn't seem to care, just warned him not to break it.

He lifted the instrument, retreating to the bed to sit. He held the bow in his right hand, the violin's butt placed against his left shoulder. He had tried it several times before and had tuned it before drawing the bow across the strings, listening to the gentle, yet scratchy way it echoed in the small room. He did this several times, testing it, trying to make some form of beat.

One song came sharply to mind, though it was without vocals and not really a song, and he began to practice it. It was from a game he and Beast Boy had played called _The Last Story_, a very sad yet action packed game of a kingdom turned ruin by a vile plot. The theme for it rose and fell as did the sounds the violin made. At first it was difficult to play because he was still getting used to it, but with time he'd master it too. The thought of his friend made him sad.

After several hours of playing midnight arose and still he couldn't sleep, too _restless_ for slumber. A knock caused him to set the violin onto the bed before he spoke aloud, **"Come in."**

In walked a man who was roughly five foot eight, not nearly as tall as Slade's six foot three frame, but lanky as the mercenary was, clearly built with years of training tucked under his belt, figuratively speaking since he was without a belt. He recognized him from the first day here. It was the butler looking guy. He furrowed his brows, examining the older man. He looked so _weird_, British by the looks of it.

He had stark white and silver hair that oddly was more lengthy than it should have been for someone his age (mind you, he thought he looked to be in his late thirties, early forties). It fell just above his shoulders and was straight but with the ends having a slight curl to them, along with the tips of his bangs, which were combed back, a medium shade to counter against the brilliant blue eyes. He had a mustache on his face that swirled at the edges to point up instead of out.

His attire was simple. He had on a full white suit with matching gloves and pants. His under-shirt was blue to match his eyes, a button-up, and his pants legs were tucked into black boots. He had _military_ experience, that much was for sure. The way he carried himself.. Robin knew instantly. He wore no tie, his gloves half hidden by silver bracers that started almost at his knuckles and ended just beneath his elbow.

He had on silver shoulder guards that were clasped at the front, a strap holding them in place under each arm. They were circular, meant to be for only the shoulder and were of thin metal. He also had on metal guards that were strapped onto the legs, rippling in sheets to look like overlapping small oval plates, the same thickness as the shoulder ones. Clearly the man favored armor. He could tell they hadn't seen action as they were without dents, stains and were shining perfectly.

**"Who are _you_?"** Robin questioned as the man brought in tea, setting it down on the desk.

**"Tea?"**

Robin thanked him and accepted the offered glass. It was grey Earl and he drank it without complaining.

**"I am William Wintergreen, Slade's butler and friend."**

Robin choked on the sip he'd been taking. He coughed, hitting his chest with his free hand while setting the glass down. **"Friend? Slade has a _friend_?"**

Wintergreen gave him a blank stare, the edge of his lips twitching slightly. **"Yes, well, there's much you don't know about Slade."**

**"Wonders never cease to amaze me. Well, I guess it's nice to meet you. I'm Robin, Boy Wonder of Jump City, Titan le-"**

Wintergreen waved a hand. **"I _know_ who you are, young man."**

Robin frowned. Of course the butler man would know. Slade probably told him all his evil little plots. Heck, the man could be evil himself.. though he _looked_ nice, if a bit distantly.

**"You'd be surprised, if only you'd pay attention and listen, not just with your ears and eyes.."** Wintergreen stepped forth to tap a long pointer finger against Robin's chest, a universal gesture to indicate the heart. **"With your _heart_ as well."** The man turned and took the tray away, leaving Robin with his cup and muted thoughtfulness after shutting the door.

The man didn't seem all that bad. He lifted the violin, replacing it against his shoulder and began to play random beats that his hand crafted. Some were good while others were terrible.

Even though he was trapped in a world of dark.. there was _still_ light.

_Meanwhile_..

Slade was undoing the straps of his left arm's armor, removing each piece carefully. He was in his private room and the walls were lined with maps, charts, diagrams, graphs, pictures and papers, several of which were newspaper clippings or written story articles. Unlike Robin they weren't centered around one specific person. No, they were around several.

A couple were for his sons Joseph and Grant, his old friend Wintergreen, his daughter Rose, his wife (or ex-wife) Adeline, his ex-apprentice Terra, his current apprentice Robin and himself. The _important_ people of his life, one could say.

His room itself was very.. plain aside from a few memorable trinkets. A few of Robin's broken batarangs, an old unusable Titan communicator and a small cannon (that resembled one of Cyborg's arms when they transformed) rested on a wooden dresser set to the side. The wall mirror had a sketch beside it of Rose as a little girl. At the foot of his bed sat an oak chest with other nick-knacks.

A metal desk sat beside his queen sized bed and it was stacked high with all kinds of paperwork; deeds, payments, purchases, transitions, requests, contracts, etc. The usual stuff that you'd find when it comes to a high caliber mercenary.

The last piece of armor was removed and then he slowly removed his mask, being careful of his eye-patch. He set it down onto the spare table where the rest of the armor rested. His under fabric (the 'suit' that is beneath the armor and gear) was removed and he pulled on a black loose fitting t-shirt with the same colored pajama bottoms.

His hair was short, trimmed neatly and slightly spiked. He had a goatee and hair that framed his mouth, all of the hair a _snowy_ color that was even lighter than Wintergreen's, who leaned a bit more toward silver than pure white.

A knock resounded at his door and so he assumed it must have been Robin and he turned off the lights so he would not see his face and said, **"Enter."** The light from the small hallway would not be enough to show the boy just who he was beneath the mask, not with how he stood on the other side of the room from the door.

Instead of Robin the door opened to reveal the very man he'd been thinking about. Wintergreen. Slade smiled fondly. The man was a true friend and his loyalty was _unquestioned_. He trusted this man and respected him, who in return stuck by his side all these years. The smile faded.

**"Slade, I'd like to talk with you about the boy."** He entered the room, closing the door and flipped the lights on, **"You and your theatrics. Was the lights off really _necessary_?"**

Slade was tempted to scowl but instead settled on a small mocking smirk. **"Wintergreen, the boy wouldn't know who I was even without the mask. Besides it's better he _learn_ to fear and respect the mask than the true man behind it, when the time comes."**

Wintergreen settled the tray of tea onto the table beside the discarded armor and poured two glasses full. One he offered to Slade and the other he took for himself.

**"I have a.. _suggestion_. When that time does come and, I know you've already thought of doing such to him, the day you force him to remove his mask.. you should do the same."** Wintergreen said carefully, thoughtfully as he sipped at his tea.

Slade looked at him like he'd grown a third head. **"Why?"** Was all he managed to sputter out.

**"It will give the boy a.. sense of equality, to show him that you _do_ care, that you're not the heartless man he thinks you are. I'm willing to bet you actually _want_ him to think of you as father.. maybe that can happen, you just need to do things that will draw him closer, such as what I said."**

**"William, that's a child's dream. Even when his mind and will broke he'd never call me father out of love or even a liking. It'd be an _extension_ of my own will, incapable of fostering such a familiar bond with the boy-"**

Wintergreen cut him off, a smile on his face. **"You once told me your children were the joys of your life, that they were the reason you _had_ a heart. You've been given time with the boy, even if forced, perhaps you can make him yours- he lacks parentage aside from the distant bat.. and _you_, in your-"** Wintergreen looked him over with that simple smile. **"-current state, lack children."** He paused for a moment. **"I think he can restore your damaged heart.. just as your true potential to be a father can restore his. It's a win-win situation for both as I see it."**

Slade furrowed his brow. Wintergreen always carried such genius reasoning. He had made several good points. Perhaps he could get to the point of calling the boy son and him in return father earnestly.

**"You know something personal about the boy.. open up a little, tell him something personal about yourself. It's not like he's going to use whatever ancient secret you tell him against you. The boy's harsh sometimes, but not _ruthless_.."** He chuckled. **"Think on what I said Slade."** His friend said as he took the cups and placed them onto the tray, leaving the room to go tend to the dishes in the kitchen area.

Slade stroked his goatee, a guarded expression flitting across his face. **"Mmm.. you might be on to something, Wintergreen.. you just might."**

Life moved as it had the last week. Two months came and went of being in his 'care' and Robin was even more restless. As a maturing teenager he needed plenty of space to grow, roam and learn. Being trapped in a building was _suffocating_ him. He could feel a piece of himself dying each day in boredom. At least fighting bad guys was exciting. It was always someone different. Slade never actually forbid him from leaving, but it had been implied. Robin had already learned to read beneath the obvious for the hidden meanings. Batman made sure that was a quality he gained.

He found himself standing before a set of high bars, twiddling with the edge of a white t-shirt that he'd found in his dresser and had thrown on.

He turned and walked up the steps, getting into position before he crouched, preparing to jump when a voice caught his attention, making him turn his head to acknowledge it.

**"Robin."**

He stood up straight, something Slade had been making him do, and turned fully to look down at the approaching man.

**"Mmm?"** Slade hadn't started forcing him to call him father so titles were left off aside from 'Slade'.

**"Come, come, we need to talk."**

Robin furrowed his eyes at the way the man gestured for the boy to follow him. He rolled his eyes, hopping down from the stairs and trailed after the man. He led him back to his room (Robin's, not his own for only Wintergreen was allowed in there) and closed the door once they were inside.

His masked face hid whatever expression the man was portraying and so Robin waited silently beside his bed, arms folded across his chest.

It was true, they both knew it, his will to fight back was thinning. Slade had known it from the first day, the way he didn't fight back like last time, didn't threaten him. He'd only tried to punch him when Slade had mentioned being the boy's favored nickname and being proud of him. At the time Robin hated being compared to him, but as such time wore on the boy seemed to melt beneath praise. It was a weakness Slade _exploited_. With every passing week the boy changed just a tiny bit. No, he wasn't broken, he wasn't the perfect specimen he wanted, but he was getting there. Slade didn't need to hit someone to break them. There were other ways to mold someone without mental abuse or violence. Things such as praise helped to further it.

He spun slowly to study the boy, the way he seemed laid back and yet wasn't. His clenched jaw.. his stiff arms, slightly narrowed eyes, even his straight posture told Slade the boy was far from relaxed.. no, he was _tensed_.

He gestured a finger toward the boy's bed. **"Sit."** Robin stood for a few seconds before he finally sat down, unfolding his arms to lay them in his lap instead. Slade pulled up the desk chair, turning it so that he straddled it, his front against the chair's back, arms folded atop it. **"Robi-"**

**"Slade, cut the _crap_. What do you want?"** Even though the boy snapped it.. it definitely lacked anger.

Slade smirked beneath his mask, amused. **"Relax, I've not bad news to tell. Well, you may assume it bad news at first, but the result will be mutually satisfying."**

Robin's eyes narrowed more. **"What do you mean?"**

It was _time_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you didn't read the top make sure you did. ;u; It's important stuffs, yay. I wonder what Slade's gonna tell him. :P For some bizarre reason it's easier for me to write about Slade and Robin than it is to write about Resident Evil. That's weird considering I reallyyyy love Resident Evil and it's story. And yes, Slade secretly has a violin. He just never has the time to play it. Muwahahaha! I considered a guitar.. or various other instruments and realized.. the violin is not only classy but it's amazing and very beautiful when played correctly. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Story Telling and Daunting Mask

**Author:** So I give you the second half of the previous shot, the 'conclusion', where you get to hear Slade's story and how Robin responds to it. I wanted Robin to be more.. understanding, so he might seem a little out of character, but I think it suits given that he actually understands Slade to some extent and can sympathize with the man. Both lost their family, but Slade faced more hardships. War, the loss of his wife and two sons (one of which became mute), having a daughter who was a teenager when he found out about her.. and even the rescue of Wintergreen from his imprisonment.. not to forget he was discharged twice AND experimented on, resulting in a coma for a long while. Though Robin chose a different path.. he and Slade are more alike than they realize. I didn't want Robin to be portrayed as he mostly is; that defiant boy who can't come to reason with something before him.. especially another hurt person who isn't so different from himself. So, think of it in that light. Oh, if I wrote something incorrect, please let me know. I might have messed something in his bio explanation up, I hope not though. ;_;

One more thing before I stop talking! I really liked the way that some other writers wrote Richard and Robin as two different personalities of the same person. So I'm implementing it. cx It's an interesting way to explain the two identities and how they portray themselves. But anywayyyyy! Enough of me rambling. Here it is! Enjoy. n_n

**Disclaimer: **DC will you beee mineeee? Nope! Never. It belongs to it's respective owners. :P

Thanks again all those who are reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I love your support and hope I make you happy with what I've wrote and am writing.

* * *

Slade tilted his head a bit, fixing his gaze on the boy, who held a look of confusion on his face. **"First.. I have something I wish to _tell_ you."**

**"What?"**

**"A story. From long ago."**

Robin's eyes softened and he began to fidget with the end of his shirt. **"About?"** The boy wasn't dismissing it. That was a good sign.

Slade looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts. **"Years ago I once had a _family_, much alike you, but I was a father and a husband. I had a beautiful wife and two kids I called my own. Adeline and I raised them as best we could, but my.. job required me to be away from home often. Even so I spent as much time with my children as I could."**

He smiled at the memory. **"I had an older boy named Grant, the spitting image of my younger self. He idolized me for the longest time. Joseph was second, my musical loving son. He had the voice that could sway even the coldest of hearts. At a young age he was held hostage and I managed to rescue him, but not before the man cut his throat. He recovered, but he was _mute_ from then on. Adeline left me and took our sons. A few years later I met Lillian and several months later she had little Rose, my son's half sister. I never knew my daughter existed until Wintergreen approached me about a girl.. I watched her for some time.. she was definitely my child, with some of the same features as me, like her hair. She was 14 years old by then, too _late_ to raise."**

A soft sigh was muffled by a cough.

Robin felt a strange ache in his chest.. this cold man had lost his family.. maybe that was why he was like he is now. Something struck him, something in the story's beginning. _My job_. **"What job could have taken you away from your family for long periods of time?"**

**"War. I was a soldier."** Slade peered at him with that one steely eye.

**"So.. how did you meet Wintergreen?"** Why was he so curious about the man's past? Probably because hearing his story made him seem.. more _human_ instead of that immovable wall he always believed him to be.

A short laugh escaped the man as he leaned his chin area down onto his arms. **"That's another story entirely. We met in the military."**

That made sense. They both looked so strong and Robin had felt that strength on many occasions fighting the man. **"I see."**

**"He was young.. we both were. I enrolled before I was the legal age to, I lied about how old I was, and rose through the ranks. I was 16 years old. I met Wintergreen, Major at the time, and we took off from there. We were _inseparable_. I later escalated to that very rank, which was when I met Adeline. She taught me a lot and I moved on to be a Lieutenant Colonel. I was shipped overseas to fight in the Vietnam war.. while she had Grant back home. Yes, we had fallen in love by that point."**

Robin felt his brows raise. The Vietnam war.. that was in the 50s, 60s and 70s. So that made Slade older than he appeared.

**"During my time I was injected with a chemical that was supposed to make the host more resistant to truth serums, but it was a front. It was to make super soldiers and I, though had fallen into a coma shortly after, was the _perfect_ candidate. Joseph was born while I was bed-ridden. I recovered of course and the chemical amplified me. My intelligence was heightened to 90 percent of my brain, strength, durability, agility, all and more rose to a new level."** He paused, clearly thinking.

**"Though as I was now a great prize the military cast me away with an _honorable discharge_ and they refused me being re-assigned."** He took a deep breath, pushing forward with the tale. Best to get it over with. **"I sunk into depression, being stuck with desk work. I was angry, after all I'd given them they had brushed me aside like dirt. So I left and honed my fighting skills as a safari hunter. I became famous in that career even though I was already a decorated war hero from the military. That too I excelled at to the point that I was still hungry for more."**

He lowered his head to stare at the floor, closing that one eye. **"Word reached me that Wintergreen had been captured on a suicide mission. I demanded help, but my superiors would not. I did what I had to do.. I donned a costume and rescued my friend. I was dishonorably discharged for disobeying the orders given to me. Then I became Deathstroke, _The Terminator_."**

**"Who is Deathstroke?"** Slade looked up to him at this question, chuckling. **"Aside from.. y'know, being you. _What_ was this Deathstroke?"** He'd heard the name before but had never researched it.

**"I was- _am_ -a mercenary. I do contracts of various types. Assassination, search and retrieval, rescue, infiltration, information, you name it."** He flexed his hands. **"Which leads the story until the present day."** He trailed off, lost in thought about the past.

So much had transpired.

**"Why'd you.. tell me all this? You answered more than just my question.."** Robin asked hesitantly, unsure of himself suddenly.

**"To make us... even. I know quite a lot about you and now you are on the same field."** Slade said honestly. There was no reason in beating around the bush, no need to be indirect or manipulative. The truth was more helpful than Robin could have pointed out.

Robin fell silent, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. Slade decided it was time for the main event. More story telling could wait for another day. Now he was going to approach the real reason he came here.

**"Robin.. take off your mask."**

Robin jerked his head toward Slade, which had been slowly turning to stare at a wall blankly, and his face turned dark. **"What?!"**

**"Like I said you may assume it bad news at first, but the result will be mutually satisfying."** Slade repeated, a scowl present in his voice.

Mutually.. satisfying? What did Slade mean by that? Robin didn't have a clue.. and yet a strange buzzing swarmed in his mind, telling him it was something obvious, that he was overlooking it. What was the point of even having the mask on? To protect his identity? Slade knew it. It was pointless. For _security_? Yeah.. that was closer to the truth. He frowned as one side of him was wanting to give in fully and that more defiant side was screaming no at him.

**"Well, Robin? What's it going to be?"** Slade said the line he said the first day and it caused anger to boil in Robin's chest. He was so close to telling Slade to jump off a bridge and drown himself but then he recalled the video feed of his friends causing defeat to rumble and smooth over the anger, freezing him in place on his bed.

A hand slowly reached up, the other following suit and Slade felt the anticipation rising in him. He wanted to see Robin's eye color for himself instead of on paper.

Robin grasped the edges of his mask before slowly pulling it off, his eyes closed. He lowered his arms into his lap, his eye-mask resting in his hands.

**"Open your eyes."** Slade ordered, but it wasn't a demand, more of a statement.

Robin had to obey, for his friends. His eyes fluttered open, eyelashes parting to reveal oceanic eyes. Slade studied the blue orbs and was mystified by how.. _innocent_ they were. Robin's face softened without his mask and a burden seemed to have been lifted from the young boy's shoulders with the action of the removal. He seemed.. suddenly freer. This confused Slade.

**"Ahhh.. the aqua gemstones of Richard Grayson."** Slade mused aloud.

Robin furrowed his brow, a sad touch making a home on his face, as if the man seeing his eyes caused him grief. **"I done as you.. wanted. May I.. put it back.. on?"** The way he said it.. it was so cautious, smaller than the tone that Robin normally held. It seemed.. softer.

Slade didn't answer and instead lifted his own hands to his head, fingers touching his mask. Robin's brow shifted into a startled expression as Slade carefully removed his mask. He tugged away the armor from his head, letting his short white hair free, his dark eye-patch visible as well as that cool misty eye.. and even the goatee.

Robin was shocked speechless, so much that he jumped to his feet, the forgotten eye-mask slipping to fall to the floor. Slade looked.. so young, aside from the white hair and the eye-patch. He looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties.. and his skin was unmarred by the typical things that came with age. No crows feet, no lines, no wrinkles, no scars. He was in the middle, skin tone wise, neither tan nor pale, and he had a strong jaw with well defined features, neither too sharp or too rounded. This was definitely not what he had _expected_.

Slade set the equipment down and re-folded his arms at the top of the back of the chair, studying Robin with that one glittering orb.

Robin couldn't stop himself. A hand reached out to tentatively touch the chin hair but Slade's own reacted, moving up to _smack_ the hand away. His mind had briefly perceived it as a threat and had acted on it's own for that split second. A sudden look of pain flashed across Robin's face as he pulled his hand back, cradling it against his chest as if it were gushing blood, to which it wasn't.

Slade instantly felt regret well in him at his body for doing that and he stood from his chair, moving a hand out to grab the boy's arm, but he brushed past Slade and ran out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the hallway before fading off.

Anger blossomed in Slade. Anger not directed at the boy.. but at himself.. he'd made a great accomplishment today and his battle reflexes had messed it up. Now the boy would revert back to deeply hating him.. instead of moderately tolerating him as he had been recently.

Slade turned his head, glaring at the tall mirror, his own reflection standing and showing his dangerous scowl.

Robin didn't know what had overcome him. Why the heck had he reached out to touch the man, to see if he was _real_? Human? Pft, what a _pitiful_ thing. The man was holding his friends hostage to keep him in place and he had ate the story like a sandwich and had even removed his mask when told to. What would he do _next_? Roll over? The thought made him sick. He ran to the bathroom and clutched the toilet seat as he threw up what he had eaten earlier that night. It was probably already well into the morning. He'd guess around two, maybe three o'clock.

**"Ugh.."** He groaned, wiping his mouth with toilet paper once he was finished with the gagging and dry heaves. He stood and moved over to the sink, bending to splash water on his face and cleaned his mouth of the foul taste his 'adventure' had left behind. Drying his hands he hoped and prayed to whatever God that Slade was out of his room and he could just _sleep_ off the night and forget it ever happened. When he returned Slade was indeed gone, his mask set onto his bed, the chair returned to it's place at the desk. He walked over and replaced the mask onto his face, happy that the comfort it brought washed over him, filling him with a small measure of security. It wasn't much though.

He sat at his desk, elbows on the top with his face hidden by his hands. He took a shaky breath. Why was he so.. so.. upset about this? Was it because of Richard? Had Dick managed to mingle with his mind frame?

Robin hid a dangerous truth.. one that Slade could _never_ find out. Robin was the strength. He was the dominant one.. but Richard was different. Richard was weak.. he was forgiving.. _caring_.. a gentle soul. He wanted to be accepted.. cherished. He wanted a family to love him. He couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to. Yet while he lacked that capability Robin made up for it. Robin was his defense, his shield, his sword, his armor. Robin guarded Richard from the cruelty of life.. and sheltered him. When Slade had removed his mask Richard had taken hold. Slade had smacked his hand and thus in return startled and hurt Richard's shuffling feelings.

It was Richard that Slade had hurt. Not Robin.. the only thing he hurt of Robin was his pride.. and caused anger to bubble in him like hot water. Richard had been sick with all the pent up emotions.. and that smack had tipped him over. It was why he had thrown up. He had a tendency to make himself sick with worry, regret, sadness, various other emotions.. Robin didn't because he was strong.

He pinched his nose just beneath the edge of his mask and sighed. Robin didn't know what to do. He felt utter disgust.. mainly toward the fact that he had _allowed_ himself to somewhat fall under the man's convincing sway.

The kitchen was dimly lit and Slade was standing before the sink, his hands grasping the edges like they were a lifeline. He heard footsteps coming closer but didn't look. It was Wintergreen. He was coming to check on Slade, who'd been in the kitchen for well over thirty minutes in silence.

**"Slade.. I take it something bad occurred?"** Came the smooth voice of his friend, who stood to his left side.

Slade simply nodded. **"You could say that. Everything was going better than expected. I shared with him bits and pieces of my life, a summary of it.. and made him take off his mask after. He did.. and I took your suggestion. I removed my own.. and he reached out.. as if to touch my chin.. and my reflexes knocked his hand away. My body had thought it was a threat but it wasn't.. and the look of pain.. it was _seared_ onto his face before he ran out of the room."**

His fingers clawed at the counter-top. He bowed his head, staring into the sink with that cool blue-grey orb. He noticed Wintergreen leaning down a bit, tilting so as to see him. **"You should try apologizing."** Slade turned his head to the side to stare at the man, his unblinking eye narrowed on his comrade.

**"Your suggestions are often welcomed, if not cased with wisdom.. but do NOT overstep your boundaries. The boy should have expected himself incapable of touching me. To think otherwise is deluded. I accepted your advice about the mask, but I will not apologize."** Slade was trying to convince himself that he wasn't in the wrong on this.. but of course, as always, Wintergreen saw through this. He knew the man too well.

**"Slade.. don't give me that load of bull. Don't place the blame onto the boy. Apologizing is the best way to _mend_ this.. he'd never anticipate it.. and perhaps he'd be willing to forget the transaction if you did so."** The voice of reason spoke again. Slade had to sigh, admitting to himself that his friend was right.

**"Fine. I'll _listen_-"** Slade started to say when he was forced forward slightly by the pat Wintergreen delivered to his shoulder.

**"Good, good! I'll make some hot chocolate so you two can sit and talk-"** Wintergreen hushed when he saw the glare Slade was sending his way.

He pushed away from the counter, turning to stalk down the hallway to go back to the boy's room to do as he was told.

The door was open from a bit ago and so he simply entered as quietly as he could. He found Robin sitting at his desk, face cupped in his hands. He was breathing softly and he barely even heard it unless he strained his ears.

**"Robin.. I came to-"** Even at the sound of his smooth, low voice the boy did not stir. He crouched beside him, leaning forward to brush a finger to the side to reveal that the boy's eyes were closed and he noticed how the boy's breathing was steady and slow, a clear indication he had fallen asleep.

Slade couldn't stop the frown that spread across his face. The boy had _dozed off_ at his desk? Was it the strain from the past few hours? He hadn't done anything too taxing.

He sighed and stood, stepping over to the bed. He paused when he noticed the violin and the bow.. a smile crossing his face. The boy liked to practice with the instrument, clearly unaware that it was actually one of the few things Slade kept around that wasn't a weapon or the like. He picked both up and placed them onto the stand in the corner before pulling the sheets back. He then grabbed the boy as gently as he could, lifting him into his arms. He carried him over to his bed and laid him on it, pulling the covers over him. He seemed.. so _peaceful_ when he slept.

He'd apologize when the boy woke up. Yeah.. he'd mend what he had hurt.. and with time.. the boy would indeed call him father in _earnest_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it! I'mma be working on more various one shots of the pair, with the addition of other DC comic characters thrown into the mix. :P So if you have anyone specific you wanna see, I'll try to implement them if I'm familiar with the character and feel I can write them without butchering them, haha. So like I said at the top of 'chapter' 2 if you have anything you wanna see (so long as it's not dirty, romantic or gory) let me know and I'll write it. I can do apprentice, father/son... enemies.. allies.. you name it. xD Anyway, thanks for reading! n_n See ya for now.


	4. Held Against His Will

**Author:** Here's a short one shot of Raven (briefly), Robin and Slade along with the H.I.V.E. members Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. Thanks all my lovely readers. I'm glad you guys like the stories so far. :D Oh! One more thing! I'mma be gone for a few days, so I'm posting this in advance. By the time I get back I'll have jotted down several other story ideas I'll create. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't think DC Comics will never be mine. :'c Oh well. At least it was made so we can love and enjoy it, so yay!

**[Tialuvssladin101]**  
No, I sadly don't support Sladin because of various reasons, though I do support the other two; apprenticeship and father/son. There are a lot of other good stories that delve into Sladin. I'm sorry though! Thanks for reviewing. ^ ^

* * *

Time was but a number of which to correlate with. It was indefinite, spanning until it either came to an end or went beyond human expectancy. It could last forever.. or a few more minutes. Life was _uncertain_.

Why was he thinking about time? That's all he seemed to have now-a-days. Robin was seated atop the T-tower, his feet dangling over the roof's edge, his masked eyes scanning the horizon and the city spread out beneath it. A gentle smile caressed his face. This was his _home_.. and he would do what he must to protect it from those who wanted it for themselves.

A soft flutter of cloth shifted behind him and he half-turned to glance at the source. Raven was walking toward him, her cape billowing around her from the soft breeze that floated about. His face was washed clean of that smile. He wasn't _not_ happy to see his friend, but he had requested alone time, to think to himself, quietly and uninterrupted.

**"Even though you said you wanted to be by yourself.. I figured company was what you were really asking for."** Raven's lilt rose as she seated herself beside him, but instead of letting her feet hang over the edge like him she crossed them before her, just inches from the side of the building.

Robin returned to staring out into the scene before them and he placed his hands behind him, supporting himself as he leaned back. **"Perhaps.. I just.. I just wonder if we're actually making a _difference_. We bring down a villain, another appears. Every one we put behind bars one more escapes and roams free, doing who knows what. It feels like we're repeating these battles.. but in different ways, different places."**

Raven could tell Robin was hurting inside. The pain in his voice was obvious for one who knew where to look.. and was partially empathetic to the emotions of others, specifically the male beside her. **"I know how you feel, Robin. I consider that almost every day.. it seems the battle between good and evil is never over."** He nodded to this, sighing.

Yeah, never over. That was the perfect way to explain it all.

He hunched forth, well more like leaned/bent forward, and cupped his chin with a hand, the elbow of that arm resting atop a knee as he studied the skyline. His other arm laid in his lap. **"Yeah.. it does-"**

Suddenly his communicator, and Raven's, started to beep, the sign that trouble was present somewhere. Raven groaned and Robin stood, taking out his device. **"Robin here. What's going on?"**

Beast Boy's voice cut onto the wave, rushed. **"We got a bad guy wreaking Pizza Corner! We're heading out. You coming?"**

**"Raven and I will cover it. You guys take the day off. We'll be fine."** Robin said, his voice tired as he answered the shifter.

**"You sure Robin?"**

**"Yeah."** Robin replied, Raven delivering to him a bewildered look.

He put his device away and glanced to Raven.

**"What if we can't handle it alone?"** Raven questioned, confusing in his voice.

**"Then we'll call back up."**

Raven nodded, beginning her 'chant', the blackness consuming them both in the shape of a bird. They were 'transported' to the side street of the restaurant, the dark bird opening to deposit them there. They saw how the ground was rippled up like waves, chunks broken and tossed about. The sign of the Pizza Corner was half hanging, dangling precariously over a group of civilians who were standing and watching in terror as Mammoth raised his fists again to once more strike the ground.

Robin pointed at the bystanders, looking to Raven. **"Get the people out of here!"**

She nodded and ran off to tend to this task. He charged toward Mammoth, the brute noticing him. He took out a bomb and jumped, chucking it at the tall, brown haired H.I.V.E. member. Where were his teammates, Jinx and Gizmo?

He raised his hands, the bomb exploding on his arms to shower him in smoke. He began to cough, slashing at the gas to make it dissipate. Robin took the time to get his Bo-staff out, expanding it to it's full length. He ran at the man, who was staggering out of the smoke, his eyes stinging, and was about to strike when suddenly a pink bolt struck him, tossing him aside and causing him to skid against the pavement, his Bo-staff flung out of reach.

He rubbed his head, leaning up onto an arm and a shadow was cast over him, forcing him to open his eyes to glance up. Gizmo was up on his spider device, the legs surrounding him. He leaned down and sneered at the titan leader, who was sore from the blast he had taken.

**"End of the road, snothead!"**

Robin smirked at him in that knowing way and held up a blinking device and said, **"For _you_, maybe."** He smacked it onto the boy's back and rolled away, getting up to run.

**"Hey! What'd you _do_ to me?!"**

Robin turned to see the spider legs spazzing out and he snickered when the legs crumbled to pieces, the backpack short circuiting. Strong arms suddenly circled his chest, trapping his arms to his side and pinning him back against a broad chest. It was Mammoth. **"Not so tough now, little birdy."** The rumble of the male's voice vibrated his back and he snarled angrily and squirmed, but was unable to break free. He was held up in the air, his legs flailing to find purchase.

He squeezed harder and Robin cried out. Raven was locked in a heated bolt battle with Jinx, but when she heard the cry she started to run toward him. **"Robin!"** A bolt struck her and she was dropped to the ground, her back sizzling with smoke.

**"Raven!"**

**"Boss man wants you.. but I don't see why. You're nothing special. Just a little pathetic bird with clipped wings."** Mammoth snorted as he kept his hold on the titan leader, who was slowing reaching a hand toward his belt.

**"Mammoth!"** Jinx yelled. Right as Robin had pulled a smoke bomb out a bolt struck his hand, forcing him to drop it. He hissed and glanced up to see Jinx scowling at him. **"Nice try, hero."** She said almost.. bitterly.

**"Just knock the snot nose brat out already! Jeez, can't you do anything?!"** Gizmo had discarded his gear and was standing to their left with his arms folded against his chest.

**"Right."** A sudden blow struck the Boy Wonder's head and stars began to flicker in his vision. He saw Jinx walking toward him and Gizmo grinning.. before darkness consumed him and he slumped over in the H.I.V.E. members arms.

Several hours of unconsciousness floated by.. before he awoke in a room that was dimly lit by a single overhead light that flickered occasionally. He sat up slowly, glancing around the simple (wood walls and ceiling, concrete ground) room. His head ached and he tried to reach up to rub it but the jingle of something caused him to look down.. and he was greeted with the sight of his hands chained to the floor. He could move them a bit, but not high enough to rub his head.. so he lowered it, rubbing it as much as he could. His body ached from the hold he'd been in and the bolt that had hit his side.

The door suddenly opened and in walked someone he hadn't expected to see.. he had figured Brother Blood had him captured.. but instead he was greeted by the tall and armored frame of Slade, who had a gleefully sparkling single eye locked on him.

His heart dropped into his stomach.. and his blood ran cold.

Not again. Not another attempt to make him the man's apprentice. He felt something akin to a small amount of fear shimmering in his chest, almost an ache, but not quite.

He mustered up his darkest glare and shot it toward Slade, who was chuckling as he entered the room, leaving the door open behind him, as if not concerned. Of course not. His _prize_ was chained to the floor. Robin wasn't going anywhere. He jerked up, a feeble attempt to check the chain's strength and was rewarded by the metal biting into his green gloves and being pulled back down to the floor.

Slade's chuckle grew louder, echoing around the room. He moved forth to crouch before the boy, arms resting on his knees and he was a bit away so that even if Robin tried to attack him he'd be cut short. Robin realized this after glancing at the chains. He returned his masked gaze to the villain, who was tilting his head at Robin, as if a new angle could shed light on something.

**"What do you want this time, _Slade_? I see you got the H.I.V.E. students doing your work for you. How _sad_."** He chided in a sharp bite.

**"Robin! What a lovely day for you to.. _drop by_."** The man responded with a knowing sound to his smooth voice. **"I heard you didn't put up much of a _fight_. I expected better from you, Robin."** It was just like Slade to prod at him. **"Why do you continue to disappoint?"** He straightened his head. **"The H.I.V.E. were only meant to retrieve you, that was all their use was."**

**"Why waste _time_ hiring those mindless fools to get me? Seems like a statement of _I can't do it myself_. Surely if I was as 'valuable' as you lead me to believe you'd have done the work _yourself_.. or are you truly weak now, Slade? Did Trigon put you in your _place_?"** Robin snapped, a smirk growing on his face.

Slade didn't respond for a few seconds, as if shocked by the venomous words the boy spat.. but then his right hand flickered out to grab the boy's chin, fingers holding his cheeks to keep his head still.

**"It seems I have to teach you a thing or two first.. like _respect_."** He pushed the head aside and stood abruptly, turning to walk back toward the door.. but not before Robin's voice followed him.

**"That's the thing, Slade. You can't _teach_ me something you don't have!"** The words slipped from his tongue like the blue liquid of a water fall.

Slade paused by the exit and peered over his shoulder, one hand holding the frame of the door. His eye was narrowed and when he spoke his tone held satisfaction instead of irritation. **"You're as ruthless as I am, Robin. We're more alike than you know."** And he was gone, the door shutting behind him.

Robin was alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay for Robin and Slade! I have so many cool ideas in store for the pair and as we progress with these random one-shots you'll see other characters thrown in, such as Red X in the next one. :P All the stories aren't going to be simply Slade taunting Robin. You'll see other stories like fights, parentage, a bit of interrupted love, adventures, etc. Anyway, thanks for reading! Ta-ta!


	5. A Gentle Touch Unheard Of

**Author:** Welcome to a chapter that has Red X in it. It dabbles a bit into the other relationship I've yet to explore myself with the pair. :P Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favs and actually reading it. I love you guys. n_n

**Disclaimer: **If only I owned DC Comics. That'd be so cool, but that's just a dream. xD

**[ThisIsWhereTheNameGoes]**  
Oddly enough there are so many angles you can take that, y'know? I was always fascinated by the relationship Robin held with Slade (and the suggested ones, such as Slade being his father, adopting him and him accepting being his apprentice) so I try to capture the different angles. :D I try to make them all unique, of course. xD

**[Tialuvssladin101]**  
Woootttt. Glad you like 'em. You too. :P Yeah. I love the idea of the apprenticeship. If only they made him episodes with Slade taunting Robin. Man, that'd be so cool. ;u; Haha. But I like Slade in general, so yeah. cx

* * *

Robin stood in the middle of the street, the sun beaming down, his cape swaying behind him, his gloved hands clenched around smoke bombs and batarangs. His masked eyes were narrowed and gazing at the figure opposite of him.

Red X kept a relaxed offensive posture, holding several xarangs, his masked face hiding whatever expression the man was showing. The white x on his face shone brilliantly with the sun on it, his body bending down just a bit more as Robin tensed.

Standing atop a building that was over looking the up-coming fight was Slade, his armored frame casting a shadow sideways, so as to not alert the pair to his presence. He was intrigued by this match, wanting to see it personally. Robin against his own stolen, alter-ego villain disguise. How amusing. The victor he would claim.

**"Make your _move_, bird boy."** Red X said tauntingly.

Robin smiled, accepting the challenge. **"Alllriiighhhttt!"** He tossed several batarangs at the caped neutral, who countered with a few of his own. The devices clashed in mid-air, clattering to the ground in between the pair after a sparked connection.

An explosion happened just beside the fallen equipment- Robin had stuck in a couple smoke bombs and they now began to cover most of the middle of the street. Robin engaged his pulled out Bo-staff and dashed toward the smoke, jumping up. Red X, on the other side, pulled out the x that expanded into a t shape, running forward to find Robin. As the two entered the smoke Robin came crashing down on the masked male, who had barely enough time to raise his weapon to defend himself.

Robin growled as his staff found only material he had designed and jumped back, the smoke trailing after him to leave that small little area bare, but it was already misting up again.

The two charged and their weapons _clashed_ in a heated display of strength, agility, endurance, stamina and speed. Neither could find a fault in the other's form and thus was unable to push the battle in their favor.

The two separated, their panting breaths filling their ears.

Slade couldn't make out most of the fight for it'd been done in the smoke screen Robin had created. The two suddenly shot back out of the smoke and he could tell they both were tiring.

Red X flickered before he was on Robin, his weapon striking his opponent's chest and then the side of the right leg. He jumped away and Robin fell to his opposite knee, holding his side as he tried to catch his breath.

**"Why don't you just _quit_ while you're ahead, bird boy?"** Red X called out and instantly frowned to himself breath his mask. Did he really just say that? _Quit while you're ahead_?

Robin slowly rose to his feet, clutching his staff. **"Not until you're down, X. My job's to get people like _you_ off the streets."** Robin yelled, his body staggering for a moment.

Red X crouched just as the smoke began to dissolve, leaving behind a thin veil. He jumped and Robin did as well. Their weapons clattered against the other and they landed in the center of where the smoke used to be, weapons locked, arms bent, heads forward to glare at the other. Robin's was straight while Red X tilted his to the side a bit.

**"Come on, you know you can't win. I'm the _better_ man and we both know it."** Red X said with a smirk in his voice.

**"You're wrong. Doing as you please with little care for others hardly makes you better- you become worse."**

**"What can I say? Once a wolf.. always.. a.. _wolf_."** With the final word he gave a sharp push against the opposite staff and suddenly let go when Robin was about to push back. He jumped, spun and kicked the Boy Wonder, who was sent skidding to the ground.

X retrieved his fallen weapon, stalking over to Robin, who was slowly trying to get up. He towered over the boy, his weapon's end coming to rest just beneath the boy's chin, causing him to look up at the would-be winner..

If not for the fact he slipped out something from his belt on the side that was hidden from view. Trying to get up was a false show to retrieve that something.

**"Game's over little bird. Time for you to sleep-"**

**"Not so fast!"** Robin slapped the smoke bomb onto the side of the man's leg closest and it went off, smoke consuming Red X. He retrieved his spare Bo-staff, the other several feet away. He dropped onto his back, positioned his hands behind his head, shifted and drew up his legs, then pushed off, staff expanding as he was thrown up to land atop his feet. Using his momentum as he landed he swung his staff and struck the man's shoulder, who had been flailing angrily with his weapon seconds prior, dropping him like a sack of bricks.

He stood tall with a shaky breath before collapsing beside the man, hands splayed across concrete, panting.

He reached for his communicator and radio'd in. **"Robin to Titans. Red X is down."**

**"We're a little busy!"** Starfire's voice almost shrieked.

Were they in trouble?

**"I'm on my way-"** The device was kicked from his hand.

**"No.. No you're _not_, my dear boy."** At the sound of this voice Robin peered up, a shiver racing down his spine. **"Hello Robin."** It was Slade.

Robin tried to get to his feet, but his energy was drained from the fight. He half rose, swinging his staff. Slade simply side-stepped, caught it and yanked it from his hold, tossing it away onto the street behind him. Robin fell forward onto his hands and knees, one arm moving to cradle his screaming chest.

Red X had hit harder than he thought.

**"What's the matter, Robin..? Too _tired_ to stand?"** Slade mocked, standing with his arms folded across his front.

**"Why are you here? What do you want?"** Robin hissed as he looked up. He had apparently overexerted himself, coupled with the hits he'd taken.

Slade bent down, arms moving to clasp his knees with his gloved palms. **"I was watching your marvelous fight."**

**"Oh yeah?"** Robin shifted back, standing on his knees, arm still wrapped around his chest, sliding down to the stomach instead of the chest previously, but when pain spiked in his chest he returned his arm there, hugging himself with that one limb.

Slade cocked his head, chuckling. As much as he wanted to whisk the boy away it was not as enjoyable unless he struggled first, but in his current state he wouldn't put up much of a fight. _Pitiful_.

Slade leaned forward, a hand shifting forward toward the boy. Robin thought he was going to grab him and slapped the limb away with his free hand before he could.

Slade's chuckle became louder and Robin donned a deep frown. What was so funny?

**"If I had any intention of hurting you I'd have already done so. I was going to check your injury. You look like you took a hard hit."** Slade said smoothly, calmly.

Robin glared at him, pointing his free hand at the man crouched before him. **"Why would you help me? You're my enemy.."**

He could hear the smile in Slade's voice. **"Things aren't as black and white as you think, Robin. Sit down."**

Robin relented, figuring that if the man did want something he'd have already done it. He sat down, cross-legged.

Slade shifted, one knee coming down to rest on the pavement. He leaned forward, a hand moving forth to examine the chest- he pushed different areas and checked Robin's reactions. Said boy remained stoic through it all, but one area that hurt the worse sent a hiss escaping his lips and a wince when the man prodded it.

**"Two or three cracked ribs.. A few likely bruised.. one broken."** Slade muttered almost to himself, his diagnosis accurate. Slade gestured to Robin's chest. **"Lift your upper clothes. I need go see how badly it's been bruised."**

Robin did so grudgingly, lifting up his red armored vest and then the green short-sleeved under shirt to reveal darkening skin just above the edge of his stomach, close to the heart but not quiet. Slade bent forward, studying his chest with that single steely eye.

Robin could feel the symptoms kicking in; dizziness, growing headache, throbbing pain, difficulty breathing and anxiety. He squeezed his eyes shut against the turmoil boiling in him.

**"Breath shallowly."** Slade instructed, reaching into one of his side pouches to retrieve a small white bottle. He opened it, pulling out a tiny pill to which he handed Robin, who flickered his eyes open to stare at it like it was poison. **"It's a healing agent, self created, with the capability of mending ribs. It'll repair the broken one, the cracked will recover and the bruising will disappear. Don't complain, it'll cause no harm to the body and mind or whatever ill concoction your brain forms."**

Robin glared at him but swallowed the pill. Within a minute he could feel the pain receding. Slade moved to stand, putting the bottle away.

**"How are you feeling?"**

Robin knew the man hadn't lied. It was doing just as he said so. His body began to slowly stop hurting and he pushed himself to his feet, a bit shakily, but he put on that confident posture he always had. **"Better.. but.. why help? We're enemies. I don't get it, Slade."**

**"Like I said Robin.. things aren't and that black and white. You'll understand later on.. so-"** He caught himself and Robin furrowed his brow. **"You should rest. Head back to your tower and sleep."**

Slade turned and began to walk toward an alley. Robin didn't stop him, hugging his chest. Just before Slade vanished he glanced back at Robin.. then he was gone. Robin picked up his fallen equipment, putting them away into his pouches. He then pulled out a bola, restrained Red X and called in the Titans. They had won their fight and were on their way.

As he peered at the sky, his mind couldn't stop thinking about what said had said.. and almost said. So-. So.. _what_?

A dawning realization flooded him, causing a chill to race up his spine.

Son. He'd almost said _son_.


End file.
